User talk:(ROK) DK0010
Welcome! - YuriKaslov (talk) 10:36, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Why hello there. How are you? I speak very little Russian as well and I'm Utopian Socialist. Loved the idea of a Utopia. Heil! I'm Jack, the newest Trusted User of this wikia! I've noticed you've made quite a few blog comments, so I'm assuming you hang around BF wiki. We're really desperate here for some new editors to expand the community. I'm asking you join in! Contact Bureaucrat Tywin if you feel you're ready. Bleh. 04:52, November 19, 2013 (UTC) PlayStation Network May I add you on PSN? I'm F-15E-StrikEagle (PS3) (PS4) and own the games: *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare *Call of Duty: Black Ops *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (two copies) *Battlefield 3 *Battlefield 4 *The Impossible Game *Monopoly Streets (had that for a while) *Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit *Killzone: Shadow Fall (never played) Razgriz GhostTalk Meet you in Bandar Desert! 21:57, December 31, 2013 (UTC) PS3 Usergroup If only more people knew about our PS3 Usergroup. Did i mention your free to join in as well as friend members of the roster, myself included? -- 21:40, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Yep your free to send requests to anyone, though you should identify yourself in the msg. -- 16:59, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey We dont make pages over companies, thats like making a page for the company that created every weapon in BF. -- 20:14, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Or all the other companies in the game, there's tons, (ECID, World Company, Levin Cooperative, etc.) to name a few. 22:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Mine did too. Just at the monment of the heli crashing. i think we froze at the same time...Hyperborrean22 (talk) 17:48, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I feel stupid You're FPS Korea. never mind then... i'll accept the FR on BL.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 10:19, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hyper Thanks for letting me know. 18:21, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :) Man! It felt good to see that smiley face on my wall! Anyway, yeah I'm back. And I'm going through all the guns of BF4 and filling in their info boxes. For now it's just the attachments as that's the easiest part. I'm trying to get a PS4 but I'll probably get it in the summer or Christmas. I know it's a long wait but my parents are... not the most clued in people when it comes to games shall we say? I am saving up though and I when I get enough (plus maybe some to buy a better memory card) I'll definitely get one. I already got my game upgrade sorted out and everything. Say, when did we switch to only being able to edit in source mode? I liked visual editor as I could add tags easier. hmm... maybe I need to talk to a B'crat about that.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 12:18, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Source mode Yay! I finally have a sub thing on my talk. (just a little side thing.) I don't mind it accept the link button is a bit broken and the you can't modify categories any more. Hey? can you look at the 870 MCS page? I kinda broke it and have no idea how to fix it...-- Hyperborrean22Talk 13:26, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Test Just testing my signature... --(ROK) DK0010 (talk) 11:30, March 23, 2014 (UTC)(ROK) DK0010 Yeah!-- Hyperborrean22Talk 11:32, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I'm off I don't feel like editing here any more DK. I'll see you on PSN friend.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 17:35, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! -- 20:55, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey Yeah, man, I've seen that page before. Also note the "Marines of the Iranian Navy" section (midway through the page) DPM-chip camouflage is the same variant used by the PLR. :) 16:10, August 16, 2014 (UTC)